Sheldon's Surprising Ride
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: It's one of my dreams for Sheldon Cooper to get his damn drivers license. LOL. This short story proves why it could be a REALLY good idea for him to do so. Enjoy and thanks for reading!


Sheldon and Amy are at Amy's apartment. It's boyfriend, girlfriend sing-along night and Sheldon and Amy are definitely both getting into it and having fun. Instead of playing her harp like she usually did on sing-along nights, Amy sugguested they play Karoke Revolution on Xbox this time around.

_"When you say you love meeeee, KNOW IIIIIII love you morrrree. When you say you need meeeee, KNOW IIIIIII need you morrrree. Cuz I ador-or-orrrree yo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooo," _They both sang the Miley Cyrus lyrics in unison while looking into each others eyes and sharing a few laughs at the same time. After a few more songs, they decided to end sing-along night with Berin's_, "Take My Breath Away." _

_"Why are we singing all these hippie-dippie songs?," _Sheldon asked.

_"First of all, Dr. Cooper, you got to pick a few songs you like as well and secondly, you being TOTALLY INTO IT while we sang suggests to me that you actually like those, what you call "hippie-dippie songs,"_ Amy said mockingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

_"I guess I can't deny that. Taking in those lyrics as we sing them remind me of my feelings for you..." _Sheldon replied.

_"Yep! you love me...," _Amy said with a knowing smile and stood up on her tippie-toes to give him a peck on the lips. Sheldon smiled back down at her after their kiss. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman standing before him was all his.

_"Of course I love you, Amy." _

_"Well, I love you too, Sheldon...and I love that we can finally say it to each other so freely now." _

_"So do I," _Sheldon replied with a smile.

Sheldon shakes himself out of his love trance, "_Now, onto some other business."_

_"What business?_," Amy asks. Sheldon suddenly grabs Amy's hand and guides her out of her apartment.

_"Sheldon, where are we going?," _Amy asks him.

_"Shhhhhhh!," _was Sheldon's only response as he smiled at her and continued to guide her down stairs and outside. Amy smiled back at him, wondering what her boyfriend was up to. They arrive at the parking lot of Amy's apartmemt. _"Surprise!,"_ Sheldon said while pointing.

_"Surprise what, Sheldon?,"_ Amy asked confused.

_"I mean surprise! That car over there that I'm pointing to is mine. This drivers license in my hand, also mine."_ Sheldon smiled big and waited for Amy's response.

She was silent at first out of pure shock before bursting out with, _"OH MY, GOD SHELDON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" _She gives him a hug and a kiss, _"Congratulations, Sheldon. I'm so happy for you." _

Sheldon can't help but to blush at her reaction, _"Thank you, Amy." _

Sheldon takes Amy's hand, guides her to the passengers side of the car, opens the door and in the passenger's seat is a single red rose with a lovely white ribbon tied on the stem. He picks it up and says, _"For you, my dear." _

_"Oh, Sheldon...it's beautiful,"_ Amy says while smiling up at him.

_"Please. Have a seat," _Sheldon says with a gesture of his hand. Amy listens to her boyfriend and sits down in the passenger seat of his new car. He closes the door once she's inside before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

_"Your car is great! You can drive me places now. That's actually kinda hot," _Amy said while winking at him.

Sheldon smiled at Amy, "_You mean, like I'm about to do now?"_

Before Amy could even think of a response, Sheldon fires up his new ride and screeches out of the parking lot.

_"AhhhhhhhHhhhhhh! Hahaha! Slow down, Dr. Cooper," _Amy is laughing.

Sheldon replies, _"I hope I don't ever hear that from you in the bedroom..." _

_"Huh?," _Amy is shocked and wondering if she heard him correctly.

_"Sorry. I've fallen victim to this "that's what he said/she said" joke trend happening right now and couldn't resist," _Sheldon replied with a slight laugh.

_"Well, you can joke like that whenever you like, Dr. Cooper," _Amy said while placing her left hand on his thigh. Every time Amy touched Sheldon like that, it reminded him how much he wanted to do that and so much more to her in return.

Sheldon and Amy arrive at their destination: a lovely look-out spot over-looking Pasadena_. "Well, here we are," _Sheldon said_. _

_"Sheldon, it's beautiful. What a wonderful idea you had to come up here. LOOK at this VIEW! The city lights are amazing...look! You can even see the University from up here..." _Amy said with such excitement.

Sheldon was happy that Amy was happy. This boyfriend-girlfriend thing he's gotten himself into by meeting Amy 3 years ago has turned out alright after all. _"Yes, it's a beautiful view but certianly not as beautiful as you are Amy Farrah Fowler," _Sheldon said before leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on her lips_. "Now let's get some fresh air, shall we?," _Sheldon suggested.

_"Of course..." _Amy answered.

They both got out of the car and Sheldon walked towards the trunk, popped it open and revealed yet another surprise to Amy, _"A picnic dinner? Oh, Sheldon...this is so sweet" _

_"Checkmate!," _Sheldon felt like a winner right about now. Amy laughed at his nerdy adorableness.

Sheldon spreads out a blanket just in front of the car so that they can eat and still enjoy the lovely view of the city lights below. They spent an hour talking about anything and everything. They shared lots of smiles and laughs and kisses, _"Oh, my!...look how beautiful the moon is tonight, Sheldon." _

Sheldon was more impressed by the beautiful woman sitting before him. "_Dr. Fowler, can I see you in the backseat of my car please?" _

_"Ooooo, color me intrieged," _Amy said. Amy got into the back seat of the car and Sheldon, being the clean freak that he is, cleaned up the mess they made during their picnic, gathered his belongings and put them into the trunk before joining Amy in the back seat.

_"Yes, Dr. Cooper?," _Amy asked him, playing innocent.

Sheldon clears his throat and says, "_Well, I've asked you back here tonight so that I can-"_

_ "Do this?,"_ Amy grabs ahold of his face, pulls him close and instantly shoves her tongue in his mouth. She was glad Sheldon had this idea first because she couldn't control herself any longer, he had been turning her on all night. Their tongues caressed each others and moans of passion escaped from their mouths.

Sheldon broke away from Amy for a second to say_, "Yeah, that..."_ He's staring into her beautiful green eyes breathing heavily before he goes in for round two. He removes Amy's cardigan and unbuttons her blouse so that he can see a little more of his beautiful girlfriend. He places a sweet kiss upon each breast before returning his lips to hers. Amy decides to feel his crotch and notices that he's starting to get aroused. She takes off her blouse and her bra because she thought it might help Sheldon with what she was about to do to him.

She unbuttons and unzips his pants. At this point, Sheldon is wide-eyed because he can't believe this is happening. _I'm staring at my girlfriends half-naked body and she's about to see my penis. _She grabs ahold of his member and slowly starts stroking it up and down. While one hand is pumping his penis, she takes her other hand and starts massaging one of her breasts_."You like what you see, Dr. Cooper?" _

_"Ohhh, yes...and I like what I'm feeling too," _Sheldon replied, almost in a trance-like state.

_"That a boy!" _She takes it up a notch and uses both of his hands to pump him faster and harder.

He was about to lose his mind, _"Oooh, Amy!" _He had to grab onto something. One of his hands grabbed the headrest of the drivers seat and the other massaged Amy's left breast. His eyes were closed at first but he opened them up to see the fantastic view of his girlfriend sexually pleasuring him in the back seat of his shiny new car. "_That's right, Sheldon...come for me."_

Sheldon is out of breath at this point and can barely say_, "Don't worry, Amy. I don't think I'll have a problem with-OH MY, GOD!," _he released right into her hand before relaxing himself against his seat to catch his breath.

Amy noticed a box of tissues he had in his car and put them to good use to clean them both up. She gave him a kiss on the lips before asking him, _"So, how was that, did I do good?" _

_"You absoulutely did. Thank you. Don't worry, you're next, Amy" _Sheldon replied with a sexy smirk. Amy gave him a wink and sat back against her seat, waiting to recieve.

Sheldon removed his shirt. Partly because it was hot and partly because he knew Amy would think he's hot without it. "_Oooo, look at those biceps..." _Amy commented. Sheldon smiled and then scooted closer to her so that he can get her to raise her hips off the seat high enough for him to remove everything that's denying him easy access to her-_Vagina! He's about to see my vagina! OMG, this is happening! _Sheldon starts kissing Amy while exploring her lower lady parts with his left hand. Amy is fondling her own breasts at the same time because she's so turned on right now. He starts by rubbing her clitoris in a circular motion. Amy breaks away from the kiss,_ "OOooo, that feels good..." _

_"Oh yeah? How about this?," _Sheldon inserts his middle finger into her vagina and starts doing a 'come hither' motion with it, hitting her g-spot just right, while his thumb is still working her clitoris,

_"Oooooh! Sheldon! Uhh!" _He takes it up a notch and inserts his ring finger as well. He begins to do an up and down pumping motion that drives Amy nearly insane, _"Ooooooooooohhhhh! Yes! Yes!" _Her head is back against the seat and her eyes are closed, her breathing is hard and she's about to explode. Sheldon's getting turned on all over again seeing his girlfriend in this orgasmic state "_Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!," _Her vaginal walls tightened around his fingers and she was finished.

"_Now, did you enjoy what I did to you in return?," _Sheldon asked.

"_Hell, yeah, I did. I love you for that. Thanks Sheldon." _

_"You're welcome and I love you too."_

Sheldon and Amy got themselves all cleaned up and straightened out the best they could before returning to the front seat of the car so they could leave. Sheldon started up the engine and at the exact same time, they both let out a sigh that said, _"I am happy and satisfied," _before exchanging big smiles.

_"Next time, I'm taking you to where the busses park at night, " _Sheldon said with a sexy wink of the eye. They both bursted out laughing. They shared one last kiss before heading home for the evening.

**THE END.**


End file.
